From the Dance Floor to the School Desk
by Episcopal Percussionist
Summary: After a night at the club, Chouji's high school life changes when he falls in love with Temari, a teacher intern, and others come out with their feelings to the Akimichi. ChouTema, ShikaChou, ChouSasu, and so much more!
1. Why Did I Come Here?

If there was one thing that Chouji was beginning to realize, it was that he shouldn't be here.

_Why the hell am I here again?_, he thought to himself as he ordered himself some alcoholic drink with a name that he couldn't pronounce. He turned to his close friend Kiba, and, yelling over the blaring music to be heard, asked/screamed,

"Why the fuck did you take me here again!"

Howling with laughter, Kiba replied "'Cuz I didn't have the balls to go alone!"

Kiba, you see, had decided to go to a dance club, and take his girlfriend Hinata and Chouji... all, of course, who were underage and Sophomores in Konoha High. Kiba wouldn't venture to a club alone, so he constantly bitched to Chouji for the past week about going. Chouji finally caved in.

Kiba had connections, so getting good fake I.D.'s wasn't a problem, plus, they all looked older than they really were, Kiba being of mid-height (5'9) and with some sideburns sprouting, Hinata being... "buxom" ("_busty" more like it_, Chouji thought to himself taking a swig from his drink, and then promptly spitting it back into the glass), and Chouji being... well, let's just say that "big" would be an understatement. Chouji was a _mountain_.

At 6'3, and 195 lbs., Chouji was becoming a big guy, just like his old man. Not the little round ball that was severely made fun of in middle school, Chouji was asked by his father to take up a sport, and Chouji did so. However, everyone knew that Chouji was a soft soul, and he didn't want to be in a contact sport. Thus, when Coach Ibiki saw him in the hallways one day and asked him about possibly joining the Track Team, Chouji accepted. Thus, Chouji currently threw Shot Put, Discus, and ran the 100m on the prestigious Konoha High Track Team. Being on the track team did three things.

First, it helped boost his confidence and meet make new friends, such as Naruto, Shino, and Lee, which Chouji needed. Second, It helped clear out his mind, and increased his grades, which Chouza loved, and third (and most importantly in Chouji's opinion), Chouji was able to chisel his body. Now, he didn't have perfect abs and he wasn't all that lean, two facts Chouji had learned to deal with, but his stomach was not nearly as round as it was in middle school, the flesh on his legs and arms were certainly not flabby anymore, and his chest and shoulders were as broad as an oxen's. Thus, when the bouncer at the front door looked him up and down (well, mostly up, considering the fact that Chouji towered over the guy) and checked his I.D., the man gladly let him in.

"Hey, Chouji!"

"...Yes, Kiba?"

"I said, Hey Chouji"

"I heard you, Dammit!"

"Oh, sorry!"

"What?"

"I'm taking Hinata on the dance floor!"

"You're baking Hinata in a door!"

"No, dumb ass, I'm taking Hinata on the dance floor!"

"Oh, well... ok..."

Thus Kiba yelled his trademark "Get Some!" cry, and he and Hinata were gone. Chouji turned around to look out at the dance floor. It was _huge_, and it was _packed_. Chouji briefly saw Kiba and Hinata running to it. Chouji stared at his drink, trying to decide whether or not to also get on the floor. He looked up, and saw the bartender on the other side, wearing a tag with the name Genma, and a toothpick in his mouth. They stared at each other, eye to eye, and then, to Chouji's astonishment, the bartender said one word: "Go". Chouji immediately put down his drink, mumbled a thanks, and briskly walked to the dance floor.


	2. First Contact

After going to many school dances, Chouji was decent at dancing, and he knew how people acted at dances. At the school dances, him and his friends would usually have a small entourage on the outskirts of the larger mass. However, Chouji didn't have his friends with him, so he had tow options: either he could be the great, awkward Hulk who dances with himself on the outskirts, or he could "Man-Up and get on the plane (as his dad always said)" and mesh into the crowd and find someone hot to dance with. Figuring that since he was at an adult place he should act like one, he decided to go with the latter. Carefully, as unnoticably as he could be (which wasn't much, considering his stature), Chouji danced into and stepped aside the drunks until he was there: the Inner Circle.

The Inner Circle, as Chouji had learned how to call it was the part of the dancing mass that contained all of the action, which included the grinding, couples of all sexualities making out, people shirtless, and, like himself, people hoping to score. In his Suade shoes, Khakis, and black botton-down shirt (with the sleeves rolled up, of course), Chouji knew that he was in it to win it.

He started dancing a little looking around, when he saw _her_. Blonde, with four pigtailson the back of her head, two sticking up with two drooping down, busty, and with hips that unlocked the ancient, natural attaction of man (that being, "big hips = fertile"), wearing jeans and a blouse, Chouji could only stare. This chick was _gorgeous_! Chouji recollected himself, and, with a determined glint in his eye, he manuevered himself so that he was about 6 feet away from the both faced the stage, where the DJ and some of the stereos were set up. He already knew what to do.

The girl was dancing in a sexy manner, like as though she was one with the music. She then slowly turned and they made eye contact. _Yes!_ he screamed inside his head. With a flick of her finger, she urged Chouji to come to her. Chouji soon got to her, went behind her, and, with his hands on her hips and her back to him, they began to grind. While the young woman lost herself into the music, Chouji stared at her neck, concentrating, so as not to lose the rhythm of their hips in unison.

"What's your name?" she breathed into his ear, leaning back into him.

"Uhh...Ch-Chouji." _Might as well give my real name. Where's the harm in that?_

"Why hello Chouji, I'm Temari." A sexy name for a sexy girl, he thought._ Huh. Why does that name sound familiar? Eh, whatever._

"Such great, strong hands, Chouji..."

"Why thank you," he huskily replied, nibbling her ear. If you're in a fire, might as well add more fuel.

"ooooh..." She moaned, causing Chouji an erection. _Holy Shit!_ he screamed inside his head. Temari changed her position, facing him, her hands exploring his large back and prominent pecs. _Nice_, she thought to herself, smirking up to him. Delicately, he shifted his left hand from her hip to her rear-end.

"A tiger, ain'tchya?" she asked, winking.

"Girl, I'm whatever you want me to be." In all honestly, he was surprised with himself, that he could be so brave and act so seductive. She looked up at him, and, gently pulling him down from his shoulders, all their movement stopped, and they kissed.

This was a whole new experience for Chouji. The only other time he had kissed a girl was in 5th grade, on the playground, for Truth-Or-Dare. The girl was Ino, whom he always had a slight crush, but would never give him the time of day. This, however, was incredible.

First it started off as a series of pecks, which quickly turned into slower, more intimate kisses. Chouji, feeling so eager, gently pushed his tongue to Temari's lips, giving him entrance. As the music blared on, Their tongues explored each others mouths,, Temari with a passion, Chouji with slight hesitation (after all, he din't want to shove his tongue down her throat and ruin this experience).

Temari liked the taste of this man. He tasted of BBQ chips, which, although odd, seemed well suited and masculine for this man. To Chouji, she tasted of some sort of bizaare fruit. He couldn't place the taste that well, but it was fine for him. After a few more minutes of groping, grinding, and kissing, Temari led him back to the bar, where they sat down and ordered drinks.

As the night wore on, Temari drank a good amount, while Chouji tactfully drank only a little at a time. He didn't want to end up drunk, plus he didn't like alcohol (except the wine every Sunday morning at Church during Communion, that stuff was good). She talked. He listened. It turns out that she was a teacher inturn, studying for a degree at Suna college. She had her own apartment, was 24, owned a Subaru, and liked to eat, particularly French bread and various cheeses. Chouji couldn't help but be amused.

However, she stopped abrupt a sentence, and said to the Akimichi, "You know why I like this club so much?" she drawled out.

"Uhh, no, why?"

She leaned and, and answered huskily, "Because there's a nice hotel just across the street.?"

He sat up, thought about it for a moment... and then realized her intentions. _Oh, Shit._

"Get the picture?" she asked, winking, while bringing her leg onto his lap. He stared at the luscious, long, lovely leg. He looked at her. He looked to the leg... and then to her again. _Whoa._

"You know what, I need to use the bathroom, I'll be _riiiiiight_ back." He got up from his stool, stumbled (she giggled at this), and music still blaring (_Fuck, will these songs ever end!_) walked around the bar counter to the bathroom.


	3. Battle of the Conscience

He stumbled into the bathroom, locked the door (_thank God no one is in here too_), and looked at himself in the large panel mirror, hands clasping the counter-sink tightly.

_So it comes down to this..._

_**It sure does, Big Guy! HaHa!** _Suddenly, from nowhere popped a little version of Kiba-with_ horns_ on his left shoulder, wearing exactly what he was wearing. _What the Fuck!_

_**I'm you Shoulder Demon, Big Guy!**_

_'You serious?_

_**Dead serious.**_

_... I'm going insane, aren't I?_

_**No no no no, don't worry about it. Now, here's your chance, fulfill the dream of every 16-year-old guy out there! Go! Go! Go!**_

_But... I can't._

_**And why not!**_

_Because... it would be sex outside of marriage._

_**Jeezum, stop sounding like your old man and Get Some! Can't you see? In these modern times, and in this Western society, that general principle has become out-dated. She wants it, you want it, and I know for certain that the not-so-little fella in your pants really wants it!**_

This last comment made Chouji blush, and heat up a little.

_It's against my religious beliefs. _

_**No no no no no! In the Episcopal Church, sex is alright within a commited, monogomous relationship, correct?**_

_...Correct..._

_**Well, if you have a commited, monogomous relationship with Hottie McHotHot out there for an evening, that would technically count, riiiiiiiiiiiiiight?**_

_...Yessss...b-but-_

_**No buts! As it's only her for this evening, it counts!**_

_... You're a sick Bastard._

_**I'm not. Your Sub-Conscience is. Now, I gotta Peace Out, but don't worry, you and the viewers of this fanfic will be seeing plenty more of this devil! Ha!**_

_...What?_

_**Never mind. See ya!**_

An with a puff of smoke and a sound that sounded like a tiny blender blending, he was gone, leaving Chouji with his own thoughts. Grimly, he twisted the faucet knob and splashed some water on his face. He then turned to the paper towel dispenser,roughly ripped a few sheets outs, dried his face, and... thought.

_Shit. This is so very wrong. Besides, why the hell would a woman like that want to get it on with the Fat Kid? Oh, wait, she doesn't know that I'm the Fat Kid. She only knows me as "Chouji: College Student Extrordinaire. Besides... I may never have another chance like this._

And with that, the Auburn-mained Akimichi strode out of the bathroom, with a glint in his eye and a jump in his step.

_Get Some._

Hey, readers, I hope that you are liking it so far! I've come to realize that 1. There aren't enough Chouji-entric fics, and 2. Chouji and Temari would make a surprisingly good couple. You have to think about it though. Please review and enjoy!


	4. A Confused Nara

Shikamaru was... troubled. That's the only way he could describe himself in that exact point of time. The only problem was _what_ he was troubled by. It wasn't the lamp on his bedside table. It emitted for its purpose. It wasn't his bed (_Although I seriously need to wash the sheets)_, for it was relatively comfortable when sleeping or for sitting on. And it certainly wasn't his book on the history of military tanks (_Swedes for ingenuity, Americans for force and power_) than he was so desperately _trying_ to read. No.

He was the troublesome one.

If their was one thing that Nara knew, it was that along with being the greatest of friends, him and Chouji were a team. Shikamaru was the logical one, the guy who would give out the answers to the upcoming test to his friends for a price, the guy who was captain of the Chess Team, the guy who had a habit of walking up a hill not to far from his house (_520 meters, if I'm not mistaken_) and sat down with his friend Chouji, eaten chips and watching the clouds float away.

To Shikamaru, Chouji was the sensitive one, the one person he could go to to ask about his own emotions, talk to, and be motivated by. If Chouji had a math problem, Shikamaru was there, and if Shikamaru had trouble disiphering his own emotions, Chouji was there.

_SO WHY THE FUCK WASN'T HE HERE WHEN HE NEEDED HIM!_

...

_ Because he's having a "Sleep Over" with Kiba, that's why._ However, judging by the way the had both been acting this week, Shikamaru concluded that they were not at the Inuzakas house this Friday evening, so Shikamaru decided not to call Chouji on his cell phone. If he did call, one of two things would happen: either A. He wouldn't/couldn't pick up, or B. He would. And with the emotions he was feeling now, he'd rather have "A" occur.

These emotions that Shikamaru was feeling now was the result of a month of questioning on his part. And now they were hitting him like a tidal wave of confusion, fear, and... love. _I'm in love with my best friend. This is not good._

The long-haired Nara slowly leaned over to check the alarm clock on the bedside table. 11:34. _Hmph._ He leaned back, his slim shoulders against the headboard and did what he did best: he thought some more about his situation.

These strange feelings began a month ago, just after Track season began (he agreed to do Outdoor Track if Chouji agreed to join the Chess Team), when, in the locker-rooms, his eyes would find themselves glued onto Chouji's muscles, which would immediately cause him to blush and turn away.

He lost count of how many times this occurred. Then, when he would go out to do his 40-minute run (although all the long-distance runners, with the exception of Lee, cut back the time and walked when no one was looking), he would take a route that constantly passed the Shot Put rings, just so he could see Chouji- _his_ Chouji- throw. It was a magnificent sight. Chouji, Zabuza and Kisame were their team's best throwers, and Chouji was the nicest of the three. And from there it grew, from observing every ddetail of his face and hair while they played Chess, to feeling the most incredible urges to lie on Chouji's stomach while they watched the clouds. Chouji, thank whatever God there was, remained totally clueless. And now he couldn't ignore these emotions anymore.

"How very troublesome." He smirked to himself, shut off the lamp, and shifted comfortably into his bed, where dreams of being Chouji's boyfriend pervaded his mind. _How so very troublesome._

Hey, guys, I thought it would be cool to jazz up the story with a little Shikamaru. It was a bit of a challenge to get into his mind, but I think that I did a descent job. If you thought so also, or otherwise, please review.


	5. The Morning After

In the morning, the vast majority of people wake up from their slumber, and Chouji was no exception. However, the vast majority of people wake up from their slumber _in a recognizable room_, and that's where Chouji beat the odds.

Chouji slowly rolled over, blinked his eyes open, propped himself up on his elbows, and looked around.

_Mwah? Where am I? Room..._

_white room... _

_bed... _

_breasts... _

_..._

_WAIT, WHAT!_

Chouji bolted upright, looking to his right, where, admist the messy and coiled covers lay a naked, blonde bombshell. _...Huh._

Chouji then felt a slight breeze and looked under his own covers. _Hmmm... I seem to be missing my pants..._

The naked Akimichi soon found his pants, draped doggedly over the bedside table. He sat up, hanging his legs over the side, trying to ignore the slight dull pain in his head. He had consumed more alcohol than he thought. He lolled his head down, and then looked back up, spotting a small bottle of Asperin on the mohagoney bedside table. _I'm gonna need it_. He stood up, which he soon regretted. A searing pain shot down from his stomach like a lightning bolt, finding its climax right on his-

"Oh my God, my balls!" He screamed, ashis legs buckled from under him, and he collapsed on his knees on the tiled floor. If one had seen it, one would think that he was deep in prayer... with the exception that his hands were coupling his groin, as though he were afraid that they would fall off.

Before that incident, Temari had been having a hazy dream of what she and Chouji had done that previous night. However, upon the sudden cry, Temari bolted up, and, not being a morning person, chaos insued. You see, dear reader, in Temari's upbringing, she was constantly badgered and annoyed by her younger brothers. So, without thought, strictly instinct, her right arm shot out to her side of the bed, grabbed the small lamp, and, once more with out reason, threw it toward the door.

Unfortunately, Chouji's head was directly in Temari's line of fire.

"Wuuff!" Chouji yelled, as he felt some cheap porcelain lamp explode against his head. Chouji promptly fell on his face and blacked out.

When Chouji woke up (again), he was lying on his stomach, chin on pillow, looking at the headboards, without a blonde in sight. He got out of the russled covers, stood up, and found himself in clothes. He blushed at how his clothes were on him and _why _his groin was now dully throbbing (as opposed to earlier in the morning). He gingerly touched the back of head, felt the bump, and winced at the pain. He turned to look at the alarm clock (12:34), slipped on his sandals (or "Mandals", as Kiba joked) and looked out the window. The window practically covered the entire wall, and he could see much of the city. Konoha was peaceful, which he liked a lot. He could see the clouds wandering in the sky (_I'll have to make sure to go cloud watching with Shikamaru today_, he thought to himself). He could see a shaggy-haired man with strange eyes walking along side a tall brunette on the street. He could see the club from last night, looking barren and quiet, looking quite different from last night... which got Chouji thinking-

_Wait, how the hell did I end up here anyway!_

_**Well, ya see-**_

_You again!_

_**Didjya miss me, Big Guy?**_

_I never want to see you, or think of you again!_

_**But Honey, I love you!**_

_You Asshole!_

_**Heh heh heh...**_

_..._

_**...**_

_Ok, ok, so what did I do last night? _

And in a flash, He remembered everything. And, Dear Reader, when this says "everything", he means _**Everything**_.

_Bathroom... and then... we left that club, and-and-and and then she went to the hotel, and I walked down the street to buy some wine-_

_**Pretty fucking cheap wine...**_

_at some two-bit convience store-_

_**Thank God for fake I.D.'s...**_

_and... condoms..._

_**Go ooooooonnn!...**_

_Walked back... went up to the floor... w-went into the hotel room... she was missing most of her clothing ... and then... and then..._

_**And then?**_

_... and then we had sex. _

_**You mean, "Sweet, passionate, 'oh-my-God-it's-a-god-damn-Rodeo-up-in-here' sex".**_

_... I need a therapist._

_**Probably.**_

_Why is my Self-Conscience so... wrong?_

_**'Cuz it loves you.**_

_ARRRGH!_

The Akimichi snapped out of his thoughts, and his shoulder demon disappeared. He wrung his hands in the air, and, as he was making his way to the door, he noticed a note the bedside table. Curious, he siddled over to the table, picked up the note, and read it:

_Hey Chouji,_

_Sorry about the lamp. Anyways, this has got to stay as a One-Night Stand. I got school, and you do to, and I don't want the stress of a long-term relationship. I had fun (except for this morning), and I hope you did too. I paid for the bill, so there's no need to worry about it. See you around, hot stuff._

_-T._

"Temari," Chouji whispered, staring at the letter. He stuffed it into his pockets, looked at the bed, smirked to himself, and walked out of the room.


	6. Monday, Monday

Chouji didn't like Mondays. They were the beginning of a new week at school, which always put him off. What if had forgotten his homework? Or a huge project? Or a friend's birthday? He had what he called "Monday-phobia". And, on this particular Monday, all his fears were to become true.

888

As he trudged off the morning bus, Chouji felt sore. And tired. The... interesting weekend, the bump on his head, ("Jeezus, son, what happened to your head!" "Uhhh... Racketball?"), and the fact that Shikamaru hadn't answered any of his calls or texts for some reason made him feel all the more worse. He walked down the long halls, took a few turns here and there, avoided a fight breaking out between Zabuza and some hick named Hidan, and finally plopped in his chair, two rows form the back, on the opposite side of the room, near the window. He checked his cellphone (_Huh, 7:15, still got some time to kill_), and waited for History class with Mr. Iruka to begin.

888

When Shikamaru "woke up" that morning (his mother liked to joke that he was "rising from the dead"), one, and only one thought came to his head: _Oh shit. I have to face Chouji today._

Now, ignoring the upperclassmen in the back of his bus, he was thinking of what to do. After deep thought, and many a theory, he came up with three options:

He could walk to Chouji, be a man, and tell him of his feelings.

He could walk up to Chouji and, upon seeing his face, his _gorgeous _face, wet himself, scream something on the lines of "FUCK MY LIFE!", cry, and run away, leaving a very, _VERY_ confused and disturbed Chouji, or...

He could play it cool, and not say a word.

...

Decisions, decisions...

888

Sasuke was the incarnation of Lucifer, and no one knew it better than himself. He had the clothes, the attitude, the ride, the phone, the wit, the talent, and he could score any girl or guy that he wished. Due to his father's business, he was constantly moving from city to city, address to address, and school to sleek, black hair bristled against the wind as he looked at Konoha High for the first time. The bright sun was shining upon it, and there was nary a cloud in the great blue sky.

_Well, I've seen worse, I suppose._

His black Converse sneakers resonated as he walked up the concrete steps, and pushed open the doors to the hallways. Because he was constantly on the move, he had made a game to test his skills, and to have fun. It was rather simple, really: take the most innocent and vulnerable person that he could find, and by the time he left for a new school, corrupt them. He quickly looked down at his schedule in his right hand (_History. Fun._), and accidentally brushed past a boy getting books from his locker. He thought that the boy mumbled a "sorry", but he couldn't be sure. He kept on walking, looked back at the boy (_Pineapple?_), and continued on his way, stopping only to quickly glance at a fight; it seemed that the dark-haired behemoth with bandages wrapped around his mouth was pummeling some semi-consciounce white-haired kid, with a bearded teacher trying to rip Bandage Boy off of the poor fucker.

"Mr. Momochi,get off of Hidan at once!"

"Screw you, Sarotobi, this asshole called Haku a faggot!"

"He what! Dude, you want some help, man!"

"Don't you start too, Mr. Hoshigaki!"

Upon the sudden appearance of yet another freakishly tall guy, this time a _blue_ guy (_What the hell are they feeding these guys!_), a squabble broke out, and Sasuke thought it was best to leave right then.

After a left turn or two, Sasuke stopped in front of the History class. The three things that usually happen upon his first arrival happened, and in the usual order:

Everyone in the class promptly shut up, to check out the new kid. _Silence._

After several secondsof silence, most of the girls jumped in their seats, squealing, while most of guys flexed and hunched, trying to look intimidating. _Squeal and Measure._

He scanned the room. _Lock-On._

His semi-worn jeans crumpled slightly as he leaned against the door way, searching for his prey. He first saw a slender blonde, but she would enjoy it too much... or get bored much too quickly. He then saw a buxom, lavender-eyed (C_an you say "exotic"?_) girl, who looked very timid, but then he looked to her left, and noticed a guy with red fangs on his cheeks holding her and hanging all around her. _She had a boyfriend. Not a good idea._

He didn't notice Shikamaru appear next to him, measuring him up and looking. Dark eyes met light brown as they looked at each other. _Pineapple._

"Excuse me, but who are you, and what are you doing?"

Sasuke turned back scanning the class. Oh well. Maybe the prey will be in Geometry.

"Oh, I'm Sasuke, and I'm just looking for-" _BINGO! _" -my desk."

Near the far corner, sat a very large kid reading a book, whilst hunching his shoulders. Sasuke guessed that the shoulder-thing was a habit, probably from being made fun of during his youth. A wonderful Auburn-colored mane, cute face, bright eyes, and quite the muscle man. _Funny_, Sasuke idly thought, _I've never really been into bigger boys before..._

888

When Shikamaru first set eyes on Sasuke, leaning against the door way, he knew that this was not a man to be trusted. The way his white button-down was slightly unbuttoned, how his Converse were perfectly tied, and those eyes scanning the room, Shikamaru suspected Sasuke to be a predator, or at the very least, a Player. And when he saw how Sasuke was staring at Chouji, the way that damn smirk of his began creeping up the side of his face, how his eyes lit up like great candles, this confirmed that fear.

Before he could threaten Duck-Hair, Naruto suddenly crashed behind him, barraging him with questions about last nights homework. _Troublesome_, he thought as he turned around to hastely give the Uzimaki the answers.

Sasuke, seeing this as an opprotunity to evade Pineapple-Head, quickly sidestepped him and headed toward the Big Guy. He promptly took the desk right in front of Chouji, turned the seat around, propped his elbows on the desk, flitted his hair, and waited.

888

_...There is someone... on the other side... of my book..._

Chouji glanced to his side, to see Shikamaru frantically attempt to get over to him, Naruto yelling at him. _Strange_, Chouji pondered. _He's rarely frantic about anything._ And then he remembered. The boy. He was staring at him. He could feel it. _If I put down my book, I'll have to make eye contact with him... however, with him staring at me, I can't read anyway... what does he look like?..._

Slowly, tactfully (well, as "tactful" as an Akimichi can be, anyways), Chouji glanced up again, this time forward, and quickly peered at the guy. Yup. He was staring at him. And in a split second, the dark-eyed, dark-haired, dark-everything boy winked at him. _SHIT!_ He quickly propped his book back up, and glared at the text, trying to think of what the fuck to do.

"You can't hide behind that book forever, Hot Stuff."

_**HOT STUFF! **_"Errr... well, er, I, er, can... try..." _God, I sound like an idiot._

"Really?" The young man said sarcastically.

"Uhhh... I hope so."

"You're cute."

"You're... creepy."

And with that, the young man lightly chuckled, a laugh as creamy as butter, and as soft as a light drizzle. _Weird.. _

Just as Chouji was about to peek again, Mr. Iruka walked in, shooing Naruto off the Nara, lecturing him about doing his homework on time while doing so. Sasuke turned forward, a grin on his lips that Shikamaru glared at while walking to sit next to Chouji. Shikamaru plopped down to the desk on his right, mumbled a "hi" to Chouji, and put his head on his crossed arms, glaring at the back of the new-kid's head.

"Kids," Mr. Iruka began, "Our new student's name is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, if you could please stand."

Although all of the other kids had noticed him already (he made sure of that), Sasuke stood up, scowling (the girls squealed). He turned around for all to see, but as his eyes fell on Chouji, he flashed a smile and winked. Again. Shikamaru immediately glared at him.

_Weird, _Chouji thought, _So very weird..._

888

Hey, fans (if I have any), thanks for reading, and I deeply apologize about the time it took; unlike some on this site, I do indeed have what is known as a Life, and it's been a hectic one lately. Anyways, please enjoy, favorite and review!


End file.
